Whispers on the Wind
by Lyndal
Summary: If one listens, the wind will tell you a story. Told from Lulu's point of view.


Whispers on the Wind

Genre: General

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy at all…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuna always loved the evening breeze. The westerly wind would always pick up around dusk on our little island of Besaid, and no matter what, she would be outside just letting the breeze play upon her hair. She said that the wind was alive, that it had certain smells and could speak. The evening wind from the west she named Zephyr.

When Yuna was a child and she first came to live in Besaid, she always said that the westerly wind was speaking to her, that its name was Zephyr. She told us that it whispered secrets to her and told her of places far away. As she grew older, those things did not change, although Zephyr was now a 'he'.

When Tidus came along, Zephyr was slightly forgotten. The pilgrimage to Zanarkand took Yuna away from Besaid and into the arms of Tidus. That night that we spent at Macalania was a give away for their love, that it was pure and strong. A clash of wind and water, male and female, and what we now know; of dream and reality.

Yuna's return to Besaid after Tidus' disappearance to the Farplane found her at the docks; reacquainting herself with her Zephyr and desperately calling for Tidus. We did not hear any of Zephyr's stories from Yuna, for she had grown up in more ways than one. Her Summoner's Pilgrimage shocked her into a harsher reality – one that we had already seen through the death and suffering we had seen. Something told Yuna that she was still needed.

It all started with a sphere, in which a young man that looked like Tidus was featured. Yuna listened less to the wind and used her sight, her intuition so as she could be reunited with the one she fell in love with during her journey. She ran away from Besaid in the middle of the night, taking with her the sphere that her cousin Rikku had brought and leaving behind her summoner's staff.

Wakka and I searched franticly for any sign of her, hoping that she had not gone and gotten herself into danger. It was around this time that I began to show my delicate state, a new life waiting to begin whilst we searched for a young one. We were later assured that she was alright, Yuna telling us that she felt compelled to go on this new journey.

She searched and traveled throughout Spira; uniting the divided and honoring a sacred place. All the while, she searched for Tidus, for the spheres that could contain anything about him. But it wasn't him, it was a memory from over a thousand years ago – one that had turned evil waiting for his own love to return.

Yuna reunited the lovers, yet nothing could reunite her with Tidus. She told us that he no longer was needed in Spira, and that his home was now in the Farplane with the remnants of the past.

She was devastated.

Yuna came home to Besaid, and we watched her fade away. She still sat outside of an evening and felt the evening breeze on her face, Zephyr relaying messages from the realm of the dead. She told us that he was waiting for her, that she did not have long on this plane.

Zephyr brought us a miracle. Wakka had taken little Vidina to the beach so as to help the Aurochs train when he saw a great burst of light come from the bay. Somehow he called the whole island there, and managed to drag a weakened Yuna out of the hut we all shared.

Yuna's strength returned as the wind blew stronger, she waded out into the shallows of the perfect blue water and there was Tidus! He was alive and he was real. Yuna's strength grew as they ran back, hand-in-hand, to the beach where we all were witnessing the event.

Yuna had smiled for the first time in years, and this smile was one of love and vitality.

Yuna and Tidus settled in Besaid for some time, Yuna not wishing to part from her life-bringing wind, and so that their children could be born with those that knew them around. Soon, they would reestablish Zanarkand; not as the bustling hub it once was, but a small villiage that were responsible for the upkeep of the testament to Spiran past. Zephyr followed.

Whispers on the wind were brought to me one day in my twilight years. It was then that I knew that Yuna had passed on and that Tidus was not long left for this realm. My hair had turned silver, and my children had children of their own, who were starting to have offspring of their own.

A great era was soon to end with the existence of summoners now no longer needed in this new Spira of peace and harmony. It was a lesson learnt from the two named Lenne and Shuyin of Zanarkand. The tale is forever retold, with small additions. Yuna and Tidus would be but footnotes in history, unless one heard their tale.

All one had to do was listen to the westerly breeze in the evening.

Zephyr will be there.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Just a little piece I whipped up after hearing 'The Zephyr Song' by Red Hot Chili Peppers and not being able to sleep. Review if you like!


End file.
